Dental articulation is a methodology used to determine the occlusion contact points between upper and lower teeth. Articulation is useful in a variety of dental treatments and can be used for instance, in determining the size, shape and proper placement of bridges, caps, crowns and fillings and in observing the progress of an orthodontic treatment program. Articulation methods can be performed on the actual teeth of a patient or on a dental articulation device which, for example, consists of a model of all or a portion of a patient's oral cavity that replicates movement of the patient's jaws. These articulation devices are frequently used to help design replacements for the missing or damaged teeth of a patient and to test the fit of orthodontic appliances such as braces.
Dental articulation tests are commonly performed by inserting carbon paper between the upper and lower dental arches of the patient. The patient then bites strongly on the carbon paper to occlude the upper and lower teeth. Carbon particles adhere on the occlusal surfaces of the teeth where the upper and lower teeth are abutted. The dental practioner can then diagnose the occlusion condition of the teeth by observing the positions and areas of the portions to which carbon particles stick.
Unfortunately, articulation tests performed using carbon paper frequently produce results that do not accurately reflect the precise occlusion contact points. For example, carbon paper articulation tests often produce false spots or false lines. Additional problems with carbon paper that detract from the accuracy of articulation tests include clumping and smudging of the carbon. These problems can be exacerbated by the saliva present in the patient's mouth.
Another problem with dental articulation tests performed using carbon paper is that the carbon does not always transfer well to a patient's teeth. As a result, a patient sometimes must bite down on the carbon paper several times in order to get good transfer of the carbon to the teeth. Often, the patient may have to grind the carbon paper between his teeth to ensure good carbon transfer.